Reality
by deluca
Summary: Set before The show starts. Maria's point of view. After discovering some bad news her whole world changes.
1. Daybreak

**Daybreak**

It was dark out. I could just see the orange tint of daylight.  
Dawn was my favourite part of the day. The birds were up, singing. Just the birds. People didn't come out till later. It was my time. My sanctuary.  
I had been feeling really crappy lately. My head hurt all the time, my eyes constantly stung, I was getting so pale and thin and was constantly tired.  
Today I was going to see the doctor. I was feed up of feeling this way. No one knew just how ruff I felt, it was scary. I had no idea what was wrong with me, or whether it was serious.  
I pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a black tank top, and walked out into the new day, the new dawn.

"Maria Deluca" A slim nurse called.  
"The Doctor will see you now, if you'll come this way please"  
Shaking slightly, my legs like jelly I followed her into the small brightly lit room.  
A friendly man stared back at me. The room decorated in cool blues, maybe to calm the patients?  
"Take a seat, what seems to be the problem"  
As I sat describing my symptoms the doctor nodded and took some notes.  
"Okay it sound like you've been in a lot of pain, well today well take a urine sample and a blood test. When we have your results we'll know more"  
As I left I felt relieved whatever was wrong would be okay, everything would be okay.

"Maria!" Liz screamed "Table four has been waiting, now would be good!" She smiled.  
The Crashdown was buzzing with people, everyone was in town for the up coming festival.  
As I ran in from the kitchen to tables, kitchen to tables my head pounded, my eyes became to sting, not again.  
"Are you okay?" Liz asked concerned.  
"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired is all"  
"Hey!" I said looking behind me.  
"Max is staring at you again"  
"No he isn't" Liz giggled subtly turning to look.  
"He sooo is!" As I walked out to another table I noticed two big guy arguing by the door. This better not get ugly I though!  
Then I saw a guy somebody had a gun!  
"LIZ!" I screamed ducking.  
I heard the gun go off, sending a painful jolt down my spine, the noise so loud to my already delicate ears. I turned quickly to Liz, she was lying on the floor.  
"Oh my god Liz!" I screamed running towards her.  
Max ran towards us.  
"Call 911" he shouted.  
I ran towards the phone my breath catching, I always seemed to be short of breath a lot these days.  
As I turned back Liz stood up.  
"Liz oh god are you okay?" I ran and hugged my best friend my heart beating so fast.  
"Im fine Ria, I just... I'm fine"

"Liz you can't avoid me forever!" I shouted "What is going on"  
"Nothing Maria just leave me alone"  
Ever since that day in the crash down Liz had been ignoring me. She was spending so much time with Max and his friends.  
"Yeah whatever, I cant be bothered anymore." I screamed back.

The phone was ringing.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Ms Maria Deluca?" The voice replied.  
"Yeah"  
"This is Roswell Memorial we have tour test results are you free for a consultation"  
"When"  
"Tomorrow at noon"  
"Yeah that's fine"  
"Okay we'll see you then"

My results were back. I hasn't told anyone. Not even Liz. She never had time for me anymore.  
Later that night as I lay in bed I couldn't help worrying. I had no one to talk to, no one in the whole world.

"Maria!" Liz shouted the next day at school.  
"Can we talk"  
"No sorry Liz I have something to do"  
"What"  
"I have an appointment with the doctor"  
Liz face feel, she turned pale.  
"Are you okay"  
"Im fine I've just been feeling tired and stuff, I'm going to get my test results"  
Liz was still Liz. Concerned for my well being, she insisted on coming with me, even if it did mean missing school!

"Good afternoon Ms Deluca. Its good to see you again." The doctor smiled.  
"We have your results back and I'm afraid its not good news"  
I tightened my grip on Liz's hand.  
"Please just tell me"  
" Maria I'm afraid you have acute lymphocytic leukaemia. It's caused by a change in the cells in the bone marrow. It's very treatable, but worsens very quickly. We need to send you for more extensive tests and get a treatment plan organised for you. This isn't my specialist subject so the consultant will be able to tell you a lot more. Most likely you will need chemo. Please try not to worry."

I was in denial, how was I to deal with this? How was I to cope?  
Would I die? It was time to tell my mum, everything.


	2. Chances

**_Reality _**

**_Chapter 2. Chances_**

I sat transfixed staring out into the orange glow of a beautiful Roswell sunset.  
It always brought a smile to my face, even though times had got so hard something so simple, something that happens every day without fail... It was just so extraordinary.  
Tears began to fill in my eyes, finally spilling over, cascading down my pale cheeks.  
Sobbing silently my shoulders rose and fell gently. Life had got out of hand. A couple of weeks ago I was a normal teen, Alex, Liz and I living for the moment enjoying every second of out carefree lives. Not any more. Ever since that day at the hospital I had felt worse and worse. I had Leukaemia.

At first everyone was really shocked, positive but shocked. But not any more. We were all just so tired. I would get so angry and scream at everyone, then I would just cry for hours on end.  
Liz had been with Max a lot more lately. I hardly got to see my best friend and I felt so bitter and jealous. She would disappear for hours telling no one where she was going.

"Michael!" I shouted through the crowd of people.  
Although I was having chemotherapy I still managed to go to school every once in a while.  
He turned to face me, the tension clearly showing on his face. I didn't really know Michael, even though him Isabel and Max now seemed to be Liz's new best friends.  
"What!" He said grudgingly to me.  
"Where's Liz"  
"How am I meant to know"  
"Well then where's Max"  
I started to feel dizzy the world seemed to be revolving, spinning on all axes.  
"He's... Be... Any...Why... Is... You"  
I couldn't hear him, his lips where moving but he seemed so blurry then everything went black. I felt strong arms catch me. What was happening was I falling? I felt so light...

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. "How can you expect me to do that"  
"Liz, there is no way we can tell her"  
"Max she's my best friend, I love her with all my heart and she is so ill"  
"If I heal her... It will leave a mark Liz just like your. Isabel, Michael and I we'll be exposed, how can you ask me to do that"  
"MAX"  
Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.  
"No. Liz I cant. I'm sorry"  
Bleep Bleep Bleep.  
My eyes opened slowly, the sting of bright white walls greeting my groggy senses.  
"What?" I croaked.  
Liz and Max Evans stood in the small room with me. The bleeping was coming to some sort of machine I was hocked up to.  
"Maria... You're awake" Liz said.  
"Liz honey I love you. But I need to know what's going on" I said quietly.  
Liz sobbed. Her face tear strained her eyes red and puffy.  
"Maria you're sick. The chemo isn't working. The doctors have given you three weeks to live"  
Shock. Out of everything Liz could have said to me this was the one thing I hadn't expected. I was going to die. I was 16 years old and I was going to die. I hadn't done everything I wanted to. I hadn't had a proper boyfriend. I never got to be a singer like I always wanted. This couldn't be happening. Not to me. Not to Maria Deluca.  
"Max please you have to!" Liz cried.  
Max looked so sad. Like he had some terrible secret. Like he could make all the pain go away, yet he couldn't really. The look on his face. I was so sad so terrible it was beautiful.  
At the moment Michael came into the room. He chose to ignore me and walked over to max.  
"Maxwell lets go. You aint doin nothin here we're leaving. NOW"  
"No"  
Michael looked furious.  
"I won't let her die. I can help her"  
"What's going on?" I cried.  
I was so tired so terribly tired everything was so faint to far away. I felt like I didn't belong.  
Bleeeeeeeep Bleeeeeep bleeeepbleeeeeepbleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
Darkness once more filled my tired dying eyes.

The whole world looked so beautiful.  
The birds sang.  
I was standing in the desert. A long silken night gown flowing softly down my body. I felt so new. So refreshes. Everything I had felt, the chemo, everything... It was gone. I felt... Free.  
Michael stood in the centre of the desert. He was sounded by markings, symbols I didn't understand.  
He smiled as he saw me coming and gently took my hand. He pulled me into a tight embrace softly kissing my lips, so very gently. I was surprises. I had no idea Michael felt this way about me. He turned and walked slowly away, when I called out to him nothing.  
"Wake up Maria" He said quietly, soothingly. Then he was gone.  
Now I saw Max, there was no smile on his sad lonesome face.  
"Maria, I've done all I can for you. If you don't wake up now... You never will. Open your eyes Maria open your eyes open your eyes. OPEN YOUR EYES"

I sat bolt upright in my hospital bed, gasping for breath. Apart from fear, fear of what, I was fine.  
Liz, Max and Michael stood around my bed all with worry on their faces.  
"What... What happened?" I gasped.  
They all looked at me nervously, it was Liz who spoke first.  
"Maria we have no time to explain, but we have to get out of here"  
"Maria they are coming, do you hear me if they find you we cant help you. Maxwell healed you, you have a mark on you chest." Michael said quickly.  
"Who's coming? What do you mean he healed me"  
"Maria you no longer have leukaemia. We have to leave. Please don't tell anyone we were here, our lives depend on it"  
At that Liz, Michael and Max ran from my room.  
What was going on? Why didn't I feel sick anymore. As I pulled my hospital gown down slightly I saw a silver hand print etched onto my chest just like Michael said. I was so confused just a few hours ago I though I was going to die, now I had no idea what to believe.  
"MARIA"  
Sheriff Valenti ran in waving his gun. My mom closely following him.  
"Who was in here with you"  
I looked at him questionably, I really didn't have any idea what was going on anymore.  
"WHO MARIA!" He shouted yet again.  
"Sheriff that is enough! My daughter is dying have some respect" She said tearfully.  
"No Ms Deluca I think you'll fins she is fine now"  
"What? That's, that's impossible!" My mom cried.  
"Yeah that's what I said." He said walking from my room.  
My mom looked at me like I had two heads, she had even less idea of what was going on than I did!  
"Maria?" She sobbed pulling me into her arms.

"Hey Maria" Alex walked up to me smiling. That same goofy smile as he always had.  
It was two weeks after what happened in the hospital. The silver hand print on my chest was gone. The leukaemia was gone, to the doctors amazement, they were at a loss, had no idea how or why this had happened to me. They didn't find the hand print I was very careful about that. The local priest said it was a miracle, my mother didn't care she had her baby back and that was all that mattered to her. I on the other hand felt weird. What had Max Evans done to me. What did the dream with Michael and Max mean? Why was a miraculously cured after having 3 weeks to live?  
No one would tell me. Not even Liz. She, Max, Michael and Isabel had been avoiding me like the plague, but I needed answers and I would find them.  
"Hey Alex!" I said hugging my friend.  
We walked laughing down the hall like we always had.  
My eyes met briefly with Michael as we passed but that's all just a brief glance. But somehow I couldn't get the feeling of his lips on mine out of my head.

I had to find out, I needed to know. What is Max Evans, his sister and Michael?


	3. Lost

**Reality**

**Chapter 3. Lost**

_This one's quiet short the next one will be longer please R&R._

The rain pounded heavily on my bed room window. The wind whistling loudly in the cold night air. I couldn't see the stars as I leaned forward pushing against the cool glass.  
Sunday night. Tomorrow was school. School. I hated it more than ever now. I never got the chance I needed to talk to Liz, she could always blend into the crowd of students rushing to their next class. It was so sad. How could she be ignoring me after everything that had happened, I though she was my friend. I was mistaken.  
"MARIA!" My mom shouted.  
"WHAT"  
"THERE'S SOMEBODY AT THE DOOR"  
I walked barefoot until I stood face to face to my visitor.  
"Michael"  
"Can I come in?" He looked so serious.  
"Um sure..."

I slumped onto my bed as Michael stood awkwardly in my room.  
"Did you want something? Or are you just here to see my room"  
"Maria... You know what happened at the hospital, what Max... Did"  
"How could I forget"  
"We need your help. Isabel she's in trouble"  
Michael explained everything to me. He was an alien as was Max and Isabel. At first I just laughed.  
"You're gonna have to do better than that Guerin!" I laughed.  
"I'm series Maria." His face told me everything he was scared.  
Isabel had gone missing she and Liz had gone to pick up Max, he was in the desert (no idea why), When no one turned up he worried. All he got was Liz's answering machine. He mobile was switched off. I was more worried about Liz but Michael was so freaked.  
I had to believe him there wasn't anything else I could do.  
"Can you give me a ride to Maxwell?" He asked. Those big brow eyes, how could I refuse.  
I closed my eyes again I say Michael in the desert his arms around me.  
"Are you okay"  
"I'm fine, Liz needs me... Lets go"

I found myself in my moms jetta driving down the highway towards the desert, beside me was Michael Guerin.  
"Keep your eyes open... There could be a clue by the road"  
He half sighed half laughed the air squeezing from behind his teeth to make a little hissing noise.  
"How would you know detective Deluca"  
"Shut up! At least I'm trying." I smiled despite the seriousness of the situation I found it just to weird to be true.  
"You know I think I'm in a coma. That in the hospital Max didn't_ 'heal'_ me and I'm in a coma dying!" I giggled.  
It was all a joke to me, but the reality of what I said hit me. I sobbed, my hands slid from the wheel as tears blurred my vision. The car jerked violently toward the side of the road and I stopped dead.  
All the emotions I had been feeling all the doubt the pain everything just hit me. The tears feel freely down my face I was shaking so hard the whole car was moving.  
I felt the tension Michael hadn't been in this sort of situation before he had no idea what to do.  
I felt his hand on my shoulder.  
"Shhhh... It's okay. Your fine everything is gonna be okay"  
He pulled me into a gentle hug. I wrapped my arms around him, spilling all my emotions.  
I closed my eyes as Michael lightly touched my face.  
Suddenly Michael pulled back.  
"WHAT IS THIS?" He screamed.  
I was shocked what had I done.  
"IS THIS A SET UP? WHAT? HUH? WHY DO YOU THINK OF ME KISSING YOU"  
"Wha...?" I stuttered How could he know? I didn't understand I couldn't understand.  
"How could you know that? What are you reading my mind? How could you know about my dream"  
Michael lunged forward and grabbed my face, I was shocked quickly I pulled my head away from him smashing it painfully into the window. Michael's hand connected was my face. I was seeing stars my vision was blurred I quickly tried to blink away the haziness, finally Michael pulled away.  
I sat shocked staring straight at him. My head spinning I didn't understand. My eyes questioning his actions.  
"I'm sorry." He finally gasped.  
"Why... What"  
"I needed to know why you were... Why I was... In your dream. I didn't mean to hurt you"  
I blinked nothing was registering with me, this was all too confusing. My life was so strange. I needed to get back to reality.  
"It was when he healed you... In the hospital when Maxwell healed you"  
I looked at him. That was true... How could he know. If Max healed me.. Why was he there. Why was Michael apart of this.  
"Why were you there?" I questioned.  
"I dunno."

We finally got to Max. He was tired and shaking. "Liz... Isabel they, they are in danger I have to find them"  
"Max listen they're gonna be fine Isabel had her powers." Michael reassured him.  
"NO! Michael I FELT it they're scared... Hurt. Michael they're dying!"


	4. Earlier

**Reality **

**Chapter 4. Earlier**

I'm gonna try write this one a lil different tell me what you think.

_i think this is getting bad... should i continue?_

The shock of the situation dawned on me I felt pain all through my body. It felt as if I had been thrown from one side of Roswell to the other. I felt my own blood running gently from my nose, mouth ears and a cut above my eye. My whole head felt ready to explode. I looked at the devastation around me in awe. This couldn't be happening.  
I took a shaky breath trying to pull my self from the cold concrete floor. "LIZ!" I shouted into the darkness.  
No answer.  
"MAX"  
Still no answer.  
I was alone. Apart from the crumpled bodies of Michael and Isabel beside me.

Earlier.

"Calm down." I stated in my best reassuring voice.  
"They are not dying, and we will find them." I continued.  
Somehow I knew Max was right something was seriously wrong, I could feel it. Liz was my best friend... How could I act this was. I was Maria not Liz. Liz was the level headed one not me. In a crisis I ran around like a headless chicken screaming, "OH MY GOD!" Over and over again.  
Max looked at me properly for the first time since Michael and I had arrived.  
"What happened to your head?" He queried.  
"Oh... Nothing" I stammered touching the space where I had hit my head earlier.  
We needed a plan and quick if we wanted any change of finding Liz and Isabel.  
"Okay... Maria we need to get back onto the highway retrace the path they may have taken"  
"Max it's to dark! Me and Michael already"  
"I DON'T CARE! You don't understand do you? Isabel is my sister and Liz is... She's everything to me. I know they are hurt! I can feel it and I WILL NOT stand here debating this with you"  
My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.  
"I understand. But Max Liz is my best friend. I have know her since forever! I care too"  
"I know. Lets go."

Back in the car. In the driver seat. There I was. Max sat next to me and Michael in the back. It was silent. No one was talking of fear of missing a vital clue.  
"STOP!" Max screamed.  
I slammed my feet on the breaks as quickly as possible.  
"What is it?" Michael asked.  
"Look." He simply said pointing to tracks going into the desert.  
"Follow them"  
I turned the car and began the path into no where.  
It was so late and my eyes began to sting with tiredness. The fear, doubt, adrenaline mixed into a deadly concoction making my head spin.  
"You okay?" Michael asked.  
I shock my head and pulled over the car.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU HAVE TO KEEP GOING!" Max screamed.  
I paid him no attention ran from the car and deposited the entire contents of my stomach into the desert. As I looked up my head spinning I saw lights into the distance. This HAD to be it this had to be them.  
"MAX!" Look I said pointing off into the distance.

As we reached the small metal building my nerves began to show. I was shaking.  
"I... I can't do this..." I mumbled.  
"YES you can. Maria we need you!" Said Max.  
Michael just stood there. He was staring straight ahead his eyes fixed on a shadow moving closed and closer. I saw the gun first.  
"HE HAS I GUN!" I screamed ducking clumsily.  
I hear the loud BANG I same as I had heard not so long ago in the Crashdown. I heard another loud BANG only the second one sounded as if it weren't real... Alien.  
Michael fell. However Max was beside him in seconds holding his magical hands over the wound in his arm.  
This was getting dangerous.  
We reached the entrance. Unguarded, apart from the an lying unconscious nearby, Michael's doing.  
Two corridors. One leading straight on, another going off to the right.  
"We need to split up. Michael go with Maria straight on, I'll go right"  
We both nodded taking the path ahead, leading into darkness.

"How long have we been walking for? I say we go back." I moaned.  
" NO! Will you please shut up! For god's sake Maria have you forgot about LIZ? I don't even know HOW to get back anyway." Michael snapped.  
I didn't blame him! I had been complaining non stop for the last... Who know! I didn't have a watch on neither did Michael. GREAT going Deluca.  
We continued on in silence.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
The sound of scraping metal, some sort of an alarm. An unmistakable gun shot.

"THIS WAY!" Michael shouted running ahead.  
As Michael ran full speed ahead, I fell behind. The alarm wailing all the while in the background.  
As I entered the large concrete room. The scene brought terror to my heart.  
Isabel was being held by the throat. A man in a dark suite her captor. Michael was running at him. I entered the chaos grabbing the man by the hair, scratching, biting, anything to get him off of Isabel. She was turning blue. Finally the man through her to the floor where she remained.  
"YOU BASTARD!" Michael ran charging, straight for him.  
Too late. He had already grabbed me by the hair. "STOP!" I cried.  
I struggled kicking and screaming only bringing more pain.  
"Let her go." Michael stated.  
The man laughed.  
"I'm the one with the girl. I'll give the orders. Are you Man Evans"  
"No." "Too bad." He laughed putting the gun to my head.  
I felt him squeeze the trigger. Expecting darkness. Instead I felt my self fly across the room my head collided with the cement walls and all went dark.

As I awoke the shock of the situation dawned on me I felt pain all through my body. It felt as if I had been thrown from one side of Roswell to the other. I felt my own blood running gently from my nose, mouth ears and a cut above my eye. My whole head felt ready to explode. I looked at the devastation around me in awe. This couldn't be happening.  
I took a shaky breath trying to pull myself from the cold concrete floor. "LIZ!" I shouted into the darkness.  
No answer.  
"MAX"  
Still no answer.  
I was alone. Apart from the crumpled bodies of Michael and Isabel beside me.  
I tried to blink away the pain... Nope still there.  
"Michael... Are you okay"  
Silence.  
"Isabel"  
Silence.  
How was I going to get out of here with two unconscious aliens?  
"MAX! WHERE ARE YOU!" I cried.  
I slumped back onto the cold beneath me. Tears spilling down my face. "Help me..." I slurred fading back into the familiar darkness.


	5. Still Lost

**Chapter 5: Still Lost**

_Sorry this one's pretty short! Please someone I need ideas! Lol. I'll try update again soon._

The sky looked so beautiful, the moons shinning so brightly... The moons, why was there more than one? I turned in slow motion taking in every tiny bit of detail. Where was I? Then I remembered... Michael and Isabel lying lifelessly on the floor. I remembered the pain in my whole body, still there. I needed to get back.

I slipped back into consciousness. I felt my head on the freezing cold, hard floor. I felt the wet substance I could only guess would be my blood. Not daring to open my eyes, I didn't want to see, I didn't want to know.  
I sat in silence, total silence only breathing could be heard. Mine and... I couldn't make out how many more. It could have been Max's waiting for me to wake up. It could have been Michael's and Isabel's or it could have been one of the men from earlier.

Time passes painfully slowly as I lay semi conscious in this unknown place. I was unsure of the time, or if I was safe. The feeling of isolation, fear it was overpowering. My whole body ached. This whole situation it just wasn't right, this wasn't my world it wasn't reality!  
Slowly I finally opened my eyes, starring into the darkness sounding me.  
It didn't take long for my eyes to adjust. Where was I? Everything had changed... It wasn't like this before. The room was much smaller than before over in the far corner sat Max. He was awake, and looking right at me.  
"You okay?" He asked softly.  
I nodded, causing more pain to my already aching body.  
"Where are we? Where did Isabel and Michael go, did you find Liz?" I cried in panic.  
"Yeah I found Liz. I don't know where we are and I don't know where they are"  
I sighed. Me and Max were the only ones here. What if something happened to Liz or Michael and Isabel.  
"There's no way out Maria... I've tried everything. We're trapped.

I closed my eyes. Me and Max had been trying to get out of this... Cell, for hours. I slumped down beside him tears rolling silently from my eyes.  
"Maria just hold on"  
"I can't, I'm just so tired." I sobbed.  
At the exact moment a thin wedge of light appeared at the door... It was open.  
The silhouette of a tall man walked in. "Hello Mr Evans"  
Max quickly stood up prepared to defend himself if needed.  
"Restrain him please"  
Two more figures entered the room.  
"NO! Max watch out" I screamed.  
I felt so selfish but deep down in my heart I knew, I Max was taken I would be all alone... He couldn't go.  
I charged at one of the men, jumping onto his strong back. Clumsily I closed my delicate female hands around him neck. He charged backward into one of the concrete walls smashing me into it. Pain shot through my back spreading to ever corner, every nerve. I slumped sown landing in a crumpled pile on the floor unable to move.  
I watched in horror as the scene in front of me unfolded. Max sent two men flying forward, as they crashed painfully next to me the third man stabbed him in the neck with some sort of injection.  
I blinked. He fell and was carried off but the three injured men. I was left alone, the one thing I had feared... This was all my fault.  
For the millionth time since my leukaemia I faded into an uneasy darkness.


	6. Torture

**Chapter 6. Torture**

For so long I sat in that room. Torture. I was constantly semi sedated aware yet somehow now aware. Memories of people flooded through my mind. Faces with no names... Names I had forgotten due to the many medications running through my blood stream.  
Max had been taken away, that I remembered. Shortly after they had come back for me I hadn't put up much of a fight tired and dehydrated I had no more energy to use.  
It could have been days, weeks, months or maybe just hours I had no way of knowing but it seemed eternal like I had been sitting in this room since the beginning of time.  
Was everyone okay. I wasn't even alien and they were doing this to me, what were they doing to the other?

The tall man, the one who always hurt me, entered into my cell, my prison.  
"Hello there Ms Deluca, how are we feeling today"  
All I could do was glare, glare at the man who was torturing me... And for what?  
"Are you ready to talk or do I have to make you even more uncomfortable"  
I blinked, uncomfortable? Uncomfortable didn't cover how he made me feel. It felt like I thousand knives were stabbing me all over my body, like a sledgehammer had been smashed against my head over and over and over. Like my eyes had been burned... The pain, it was unbearable.  
"Maria what did Max Evans do to you in that hospital?" He asked politely.  
I shut my eyes turning away from him. It was always the same question nothing else. I had continuously told him the same answer, nothing Max Evans hadn't lain a finger on me. But he knew I was lying. What was I supposed to say to an FBI agent after an alien, oh yeah hold on a second that's it he cured me!  
"Maria I know he did something, you can't just miraculously be cured of cancer after being given 3 days to live"  
"Max Evans didn't do anything to me!" I screamed.  
I couldn't deal with this anymore if he didn't kill me I would go insane!  
His face changed and I knew I was in trouble his once smooth fluid featured turned hard... Almost demonic.  
"TELL ME"  
Suddenly he grabbed me shaking me violently I felt my neck bend backwards it felt like it would snap. He throw me hard against the wall and as I slid curling myself into a ball at the bottom he kicked me square in the stomach over and over moving onto my face. The pain exploded throughout my entire anatomy slowly closing my eyes I wished for the end.

ELSEWHERE

Max knew the danger he was in, he was so close to using his powers and if he did that would be the end, not just for him but everybody Maria had looked so scared... What was going on?  
The main FBI agent he had gotten to know as Holtz came in rubbing his knuckles a smile on his face.  
"Mr Evans I've just been having fun with your friend Ms Deluca. Unfortunately she still won't speak not that she can anymore... Its a pity she had such a lovely face." He grinned.  
"YOU!" Max screamed pulling on his restraints.  
"You bastard! What have you done to he? I'll kill you, you mother fucker I'll kill you"  
By now tears were falling down his face. He was causing so much pain. Maria, she was just a girl, only just getting over leukaemia maybe she would have been better off dead.  
"What do you want from me?" Max had finally given in he closed his eyes in retreat.  
I lay crying in the same cell I had been in for so long. My face bruised and bleeding, My whole body aching. Anything would be better than this. Death. Anything.  
I tried to breath my body so sore I caused on more pain coughing up more and more blood.  
My own tears stung my beaten face.  
I closed my eyes wishing for everything to take me away. Slipping into a peaceful sleep.

I stood again in the now familiar desert. The same symbols lined the ground.  
Michael stood carefully in the middle smiling.  
"You're gonna be okay just hold on a lil longer." He soothed.  
Isabel walked slowly towards us.  
"Maria is Max with you?" She asked.  
I was confused I couldn't see Max but then I remembered the reality not the dream Isabel was using her powers... She must be okay.  
Slowly I shook my head amazed that there was not pain that came with it.  
"They took him away before me"  
"Are you okay"  
I smiled a weak yet reassuring smile. I was so very close but I hadn't given up not yet.  
"Isabel is Liz with you"  
"Yes. Me and Michael woke up before you... We tried but could'nt move you." She paused looking sorrowful. Did she blame herself because I was still here?  
"We had to leave quickly, they could come back at any minute the guy Michael took up could wake up! We found Liz she was conscious, but they had Max. When we got out we told Valenti... Everything he already knew most of it anyway. We're coming for you okay just hold on."

Waking again to the FBI agents familiar face. Now he was smiling. Max had told him I knew it I could feel it. "Max told me everything Maria. Now All I want is a statement, saying exactly what you know and then I'll let you go"  
I shook my head yet again. Something didn't add up. I had a strange feeling about this.  
I heard the alarms... I felt the agent grab my throat and tighten his grip. I saw Valenti, Michael, Max and Isabel burst in, Max in pretty bad shape.  
But that's all yet again a sheet of darkness was lifted over my weary eyes.

_(I'm sorry I always seem to end things with Maria passing out!)_


	7. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

_Hey guys I just wanna say sorry for taking so long to update and for it to be so short! I just have so many stories going on all at once but I'm gonna try and get some more chapters up soon. Thank you all for your reviews and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story! Any ideas or suggestions I would be happy to hear them! TTYL!_

"Maria, did you tell them anything?" Isabel asked soothingly.  
"No." I whispered.  
I was so tired. We were in Jim Valenti's house. I was in pretty bad shape my face was bruised and bleeding my stomach and every other part of my body was in so much pain. I coughed up blood every so often tears streaming down my face.  
"I… Why? Why me?" I sobbed.  
Ever since the shooting in the Crashdown my life had got so difficult I was in so much pain. I just wanted a normal teenage life. Instead there was just pain and aliens and everything I didn't want.  
Liz took my hand tears rolling down her own check.  
"Ria I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for getting you involved"  
"No… I'm sorry." I said closing my eyes trying to block out the pain.  
"Maria we need to get you to a doctor..." Valenti said seriously.  
I knew from the pain in my body that this was serious. I kept flashing back to that room.  
Max sat drained near me. He has gone through the exact same but was in better shape.  
"I can heal her." He stated his voice showing just how tired he was.  
"No, Max you're too weak you could hurt yourself." I cried.  
His eyes were full of pain. He felt responsible for my situation. I didn't blame him I didn't blame anyone but myself.  
I gave him a weak smile.  
"No. Maria I'll heal you."

He walked steadily towards me. Putting his hands over my face and forming a connection.  
Images flooded in front of my eyes. Max as a child. Max healing Liz. Then I saw something very different. Max in a cell the FBI agent laughing. "Go on Max tell me everything"  
Max grinned something powerful, evil behind it.  
"You are going to die Holtz. A very slow painful death and the last thing you are going to see is me as the temprature of your organs slowly rises burning you from the inside out." Max said emphasising every single word making them 10 times more threatening.  
I was scared. Max Evans one of the nicest guys in Roswell and I was scared of him.  
Quickly he pulled back panting a look of immense anguish on his face.  
"Oh god!" He cried turning away from me.  
"I saw it. I saw everything that he did to you!" I turned away. I was embarrassed I felt weak and vulnerable but most of all I felt confused.  
I didn't understand the direction my life was taking. I didn't understand what I was feeling or if I wanted to remain feeling this was for the rest of my life. Maybe I had to leave. To get my life back together and start a new.  
I smiled weakly not really smiling at all. In my mind I was Maria Deluca but in reality I wasn't really sure who I was any more.


End file.
